Field of the Invention
Fluorescent probes are valuable reagents for the analysis and separation of molecules and cells. Some specific examples of their application are: (1) identification and separation of subpopulations of cells in a mixture of cells by the techniques of fluorescence flow cytometry, fluorescence-activated cell sorting, and fluorescence microscopy; (2) determination of the concentration of a substance that binds to a second species (e.g., antigen-antibody reactions) in the technique of fluorescence immunoassay; (3) localization of substances in gels and other insoluble supports by the techniques of fluorescence staining. These techniques are described by Herzenberg et al., "Cellular Immunology," 3rd ed., chapt. 22, Blackwell Scientific Publications, 1978 (fluorescence-activated cell sorting); and by Goldman, "Fluorescence Antibody Methods," Academic Press, New York, 1968 (fluorescence microscopy and fluorescence staining).
When employing fluorescers for the above purposes, there are many constraints on the choice of the fluorescer. One constraint is the absorption and emission characteristics of the fluorescer, since many ligands, receptors, and materials associated with such compounds in the sample in which the compounds are found e.g. blood, urine, cerebrospinal fluid, will fluoresce and interfere with an accurate determination of the fluorescence of the fluorescent label. Another consideration is the ability to conjugate the fluorescer to ligands and receptors and the effect of such conjugation on the fluorescer. In many situations, conjugation to another molecule may result in a substantial change in the fluorescent characteristics of the fluorescer and in some cases, substantially destroy or reduce the quantum efficiency of the fluorescer. A third consideration is the quantum efficiency of the fluorescer. Also of concern is whether the fluorescent molecules will interact with each other when in close proximity, resulting in self-quenching. An additional concern is whether there is non-specific binding of the fluorescer to other compounds or container walls, either by themselves or in conjunction with the compound to which the fluorescer is conjugated.
The applicability and value of the methods indicated above are closely tied to the availability of suitable florescent compounds. In particular, there is a need for fluorescent substances that emit in the longer wavelength visible region (yellow to red). Fluorescein, a widely used fluorescent compound, is a useful emitter in the green. However, the conventional red fluorescent label rhodamine has proved to be less effective than fluorescein. The impact of this deficiency is felt in the area of fluorescence-activated cell sorting. The full potential of this powerful and versatile tool has not yet been realized because of limitations in currently available fluorescent tags. Two and three-parameter fluorescence sorting have not been effectively exploited, largely because of the unavailability of good long wavelength emitting probes.
Other techniques, involving histology, cytology, immunoassays would also enjoy substantial benefits from the use of a fluorescer with a high quantum efficiency, absorption and emission characteristics at longer wavelengths, having simple means for conjugation and being substantially free of non-specific interference.